dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenda Mark (New Earth)
When Jason returned from his exploits in Europe, Glenda was disturbed to discover that he not only studied dark magic, but practised it as well! Her interruption of Eric Shiller's exorcism lead to the Howler rampaging through Jason's home. He barricaded her in his vault for safety while he summoned Etrigan without her witnessing. Fate brought bad luck to Glenda when the Phantom of the Sewers invaded Jason's home and saw that she was the very likeness of the sorceress Galatea who cursed him. Obsessed with undoing the spell, the Phantom abducted Glenda, despite her insistence that she was not Galatea. Etrigan eventually found them at an abandoned theatre and summoned the spirit of Galatea to possess Glenda. The witch reversed the curse she inflicted many years ago before her ghost moved on. Glenda was found by police, unconscious but unharmed, and she was hospitalised briefly afterwards. When Klarion returned to seek his revenge, the witchboy created a doppelgänger of Jason which tried to attack Glenda in her apartment. Etrigan managed to frighten off the imposter, but had almost completely faded out of existence. Distraught about Jason's behaviour, and the with no help from the police, Glenda discovered the Philosopher's Stone in her home. Knowing it belonged to Jason, but unaware of it's power, she felt ineffectual. The stone reacted to her will to help and restored Etrigan to his material form without her knowledge. Not long after, while experimenting with the abilities of the stone, an old man introducing himself as Warly arrived to take her to Jason under false pretences. He led her to Morgaine le Fey who wanted the stone for herself and held the Demon captive. It was then that Glenda learned the terrifying truth about Jason, as she witnessed Morgaine transform Etrigan into Jason Blood. Glenda refused Morgaine the stone, but it was stolen from her when she was distracted by Jason's torture. Fortunately, Morgaine was defeated and the stone recovered, and despite his horrific duel identity, Glenda remained by Jason's side. To Hell and Back When Jason left Gotham for an extended period of time, Glenda acquired a spare key to his apartment from Harry. She took the Philosopher's Stone and used it to follow his movements while also utilising his library. She flew all the way to England where she found him brooding at Tintagel Castle. She showed him an image of the Archduke Belial she had found, who bore a striking resemblance to Etrigan. Jason was blind to the likeness, so Glenda suggested they question Etrigan himself. Jason drew a binding circle to protect Glenda and summoned the Demon. At first, Etrigan toyed with her, making her summon the statue of Morgaine le Fey to Tintagel in a ruse to take possession of the stone and break the circle, but Glenda saw through his deceptions. She discovered Etrigan was magically bound by Merlin not to speak of certain truths, but by asking the right questions, Etrigan was able to reveal a source of answers in the Book of Belial. She and Jason followed Etrigan's cryptic directions to Daganbrack Tower in Ireland, where they found the book hidden in an underground chamber. Unfortunately, it was guarded by a Strangler demon who tried to choke Glenda. Etrigan defeated the monster but also destroyed the book in the process, informing Glenda the last remaining copy was concealed within the British Museum. Jason found the book which provided no answers at all, but Belial still sent his minions to recover the tome and the Philosopher's Stone. Once again Etrigan intervened, but Glenda was dragged into Hell. Glenda spent five traumatic days in the upper levels of Hell, tormented by stray nightmares and delusions. Jason and Harry worked tirelessly to summon Belial to return her, but the Prince of Deceit only returned Glenda after taking Harry as a blood sacrifice. Despite her ordeal, Glenda faced Etrigan once more to find a way to free Jason from him. The Demon divulged Merlin's weakness, and Glenda and Jason returned to Tintagel and lured Merlin from his sanctuary with hypnotic music. They failed to see Etrigan's ultimate scheme, and when Merlin was banished from Earth after touching hawthorn, the wizard no longer held any sway over Etrigan who was free of Jason Blood. Glenda tried to control Etrigan with the Philosopher's Stone, but it too lost its power with Merlin's absence and the Demon escaped. After Jason was bound once more to Etrigan, she convinced him not to turn his back on his career as a demonologist and take a possession case. While Jason was gone, Randu had a psi-flash that he was in danger a Glenda dwelt on the loss of the Philosopher's Stone's power after Merlin's disappearance, but witnessed the stone reactivate in her hands, showing her a glimpse of Morgaine le Fey. On Jason's return, she explained that the stone showed her a coven of witches trying to resurrect the sorceress, and he left for Tintagel once more, refusing Glenda's help or affection. Despite his insistence, Glenda was compelled to follow Jason to England, accompanied by Randu and the Philosopher's Stone, where at Heathrow it led the way to Wookey Hole. What she couldn't possibly have known was that it was all a deception of the Archduke Asteroth. The "stone" guided them to a doorway to Hell, and driven by false illusions of Jason being tormented in the Inferno, Glenda and Randu ventured in. At the base of the stairway they came to a river of tortured souls and were pulled into the mire. They were escorted to the chambers of Asteroth, discovering the deception, so Glenda attempted to fight with the stone, only to have Asteroth shatter it to pieces. Glenda was one of five tied to a sacrificial alter to complete the Archduke's ritual of power, but was saved by Merlin who reactivated a shard of the Philosopher's Stone and siphoned it through Randu's powers to Etrigan who stopped Asteroth. Merlin magically transported Glenda and Randu to his hidden sanctuary in Hell, where Glenda demanded he save Jason, even striking Merlin to his incredulity. Exhausted and no longer willing to suffer the mortals, Merlin returned Glenda and Randu back to Blood's apartment. Klarion's Gang The eldritch light and ghastly smell produced by Glenda and Randu's arrival upset Blood's neighbour below who called the police, and soon Lieutenant Kitch came to arrest the two. They were interviewed at the station about Jason Blood's whereabouts and were tricked into talking about the Demon and Hell. With nothing to lose, Glenda told an incredulous Kitch absolutely everything who, in turn, asked if there was anyone who could corroborate their story. Glenda and Randu knew of only one person, and so Kitch requested Commissioner Gordon summon the Batman. The Caped Crusader confirmed everything about Blood's duel nature, but the self-serving D.A. Jaynes wanted to take the high profile case to court, and Glenda was held in Gotham Women's Penitentiary without bail. The arraignment was unlike any other, with Jaynes demanding the death penalty and the Judge agreeing on the spot, wildly commandeering the bailiff's gun to execute them himself! Glenda was delighted to see Jason stride into the courtroom to prove he was alive and well, and suddenly the Judge regained his composure as Klarion, who was disguised as Jaynes, slipped away. Glenda's joy was brief, as when she embraced Jason he pushed her away, claiming he never wished to see her again. | Powers = | Abilities = * : What started as mild interest with meeting Jason became much more practical, gaining hands on experience with demons and magic. * : The greater the danger or obstacle, the more determined Glenda's resolve became. For years she carried a torch for a man who kept her at arms length, yet she fought for him until she found a greater love in a daughter. For Jason, she braved werewolves, witches, Zombies, personal demons, and the very depths of Hell itself! * : With either training, or natural flair, Glenda was capable with heavy firearms, though not proficient. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Philosopher's Stone : Glenda used Jason's stone on several occasions. ** : Even Asteroth was impressed at Glenda's natural ability with the stone. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Glenda is erroneously referred to as Jason's fiancée in the narration of . In every other account of The Demon history, Glenda is only ever his friend and lover. * Originally growing her hair long, Glenda later sported a much shorter style, first seen in . | Trivia = * Glenda collected "old, campy records". She recognised the voice of Farley Fairfax. * Glenda had a pet cat called, Mowgli. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}